Aurelius Scipio
Aurelius Marcus Scipio was an Imperial Legion soldier that served during Skyrim's Civil War and the Second Great War under Legate Silian Secunia. Biography Childhood and Birth Aurelius was born in Solitude in 4E 180. He was well fed and raised. When he was five years old both of his parents died at the hands of pirates during the night shift at the docks. After Aurelius found out about their deaths, he cried, hoping to give the pirates what they deserved. Personality Aurelius was a very confident Legionnaire, but not an arrogant one. He quickly earned his comrades' respect in battle. He had a very cool temper and a good sense of humor; however, he was known to hide his fear inside and brutally kill his enemies in battle while being frightened of dying. Religion Aurelius believed in the Nine Divines, going against the White-Gold Condordat. He also was against the Third Aldmeri Dominion, hoping one day to "march on Alinor and kill their wicked king". Diet Aurelius tried to stay healthy, and was always active, as well as only eating dessert during feasts. He only eat snacks on the weekends. Many of his comrades were inspired by this, and followed Scipio's diet, leading to more fit legionaires. Personal Hygiene Aurelius tried to keep clean because he knew he could contract a disease if he didn't. However, he wasn't easily disgusted by things. For instance, he didn't mind getting covered in mud or having blood get sprayed on his face or armor. Imperial Legion career Skyrim Civil War Helgen Aurelius was stationed in Helgen before and during the dragon attack. He was always posted outside the keep during the day shift, unless there were people getting executed; he would call the prisoners' names. He was there during the return of Alduin, and he helped attempt to fight Alduin with the other Legionnaires. However, he eventually took cover inside one of the towers. Once the dragon had left, Aurelius left his cover to search for survivors. He found Octavius Dilian and Julius Konthae at first, and later found Augustus Jorlav, who had a large cut on his arm. The battered men made their way to Solitude, where they were told by General Tullius that they would be transferred into Centuria VII Gravis, which was led by Legate Sillian Secunia. Siege of Whiterun Aurelius was one of the soldiers that fought in Whiterun with most of Silian Secunia's centuria. Aurelius's keen eye and skill with the bow and arrow ensured the Stormcloaks paid the price for taking Whiterun. The Pale and Winterhold Aurelius was present during the capture of Dawnstar and Winterhold. Battle for Solitude Aurelius fought in the Battle of Solitude with the others of Sillian Secunia's centuria, battling alongside Ubriculius. He and the veteran legionaire fended off waves of Stormcloaks, until Legate Secunia personally gathered them and retreated from the city. Aftermath Aurelius was one of the survivors in Legate Silian Secunia's centuria; however, he retired from the Legion. Soon after the Second Great War began, he re-enlisted. Second Great War Re-enlistment Aurelius joined the Imperial Legion once more after the Second Great War's outbreak. He was conscripted into Silian Secunia's personal centuria and hastily promoted to Praefect. Battle of the Gold Coast Aurelius fought during the Battle of the Gold Coast alongside Legate Sillian Secunia, Malpen, Brick, and Remus. March on the Niben Aurelius marched on the banks of the Niben River after the Battle of the Gold Coast after they received news of the Aldmeri Dominion sneaking around to the mouth of the Niben and conquering Bravil and Leyawiin. Equipment Aurelius used an Imperial sword and an Imperial light shield,and wore the Imperial light armor. Skills *One-handed *Blocking *Light armor Category:Imperial Category:Imperial Legionnaire